


Little Wanderer

by alma76



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Romance, Wishful Thinking, a very old one, revelation - at the time, somewhere between season 3 and 4, when I was still watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma76/pseuds/alma76
Summary: Liz and Red when there was hope.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 26





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old ff I wrote one night, 6 years ago, when I was a fan of Lizzington and still hopeful about the possibilities between them. I've wanted to put it on AO3 for the longest time, so I apologise if it's completely out-of-date. It was on fanfiction.net before (still is, I suppose). The summaries are actually the summaries I put on ff.net at the time. So, I chose to left them as they were, yes, even with the disclaimer. Memories, memories. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the third season as I would love to see it (without any hope obviously). Red and Lizzie have to split temporarily. Cooper is their ally, since they provide his freedom and reinstatement in the FBI. Red is staying with Cooper, Dembe is going with Lizzie. When I thought about this scene the first time, Red was the one leaving and Lizzie the one staying. But, then, I listened for the umpteenth time to Little Wanderer by Death Cab for Cutie, and this came out... Obviously, I don't own the Blacklist nor the characters, otherwise they would have long take a completely different path... Barely edited, un-beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

She was leaving. Again. But this time, without Red. It was a necessity and he knew it. They were at a point in their war against the Cabal, the law and the all world it seems to her sometimes, where they needed to divide forces and Lizzie was the one better suited for the task she was heading for. Not that Red was happy about it. They fought one last time over it the previous night. But it was not really important, because they fought all the time about everything. Though their fights were different now. All these months together, she learned to know him and she came to see him in a different light. Not only as her sin eater.

He left behind all that he built for twenty odd years for her. He proved Cooper's innocence, at great risk for himself. Just because she asked. They grew closer. She trusted him completely. But there was more. Subtle clues from him : a longing look when he thought she wasn't seeing him. Lingering touches. They slept a few times (just slept!) in the same bed together, sometimes by necessity, sometimes for comfort. He comforted her more than once when she had a nightmare. Never asking for anything.

Off course, they still fought about anything and everything, never in agreement. But she wasn't angry with him anymore. It was just that their disagreements were always heated and the reconciliation afterwards always easy, never awkward. They just weren't able to agree on anything without fighting about it first.

And she was leaving. Again. But this time it was with a promise to herself : she was coming back and once she did, things were going to change between them. She'll see to it.

So they arrived at this airfield, in the middle of nowhere, open to all the freezing winds of the world apparently, she thought, putting her jacket closer around her. The airfield had this immense advantage that it was unknown both to the Cabal and the FBI, or so Cooper assured them. He was there, actually, to make sure things go smoothly. Since they provided his release and reinstatement within the FBI, Cooper was their inside man, still officially on the side of the law, but helping them whenever they asked. Apparently Red told him that he owed his freedom to her because he was particularly eager to help whenever she asked, whatever her requests.

Dembe was there too. He was to accompany her, despite her protestations. He was supposed to protect Red, not her. They had a row about that too. But Red insisted that it was his only condition to let her go. He assured her that Kate and the rest of the protection team will be more than enough.

And now it was time to say goodbye. It was an awful lot more difficult than she thought. Red was giving her nothing and she tried to match his apparent detachment and coolness. She knew it was all an act, of course, she was able to read him well enough by now. And his eyes told her a very different story : he was worried, almost terrified. She wasn't sure why, though. Was he afraid she won't come back or that she won't be able to come back?

\- Well... I shouldn't make them wait any longer», she finally said, as the silence between them threatened to grow overwhelming.

\- No you're right. The longer you delay, the more it's getting dangerous» His ton was really sober. She expected more... Red-ness. A story about their contact (a woman) or a lecture about the dangers she will encounter or how to contact him through Mr Kaplan (though Dembe probably knew how to contact any one of them) or a story about the one time he went to Croatia and almost died in the hands of some exotic belly dancer or some nonsense like that. But he said nothing resembling his usual sassiness. He was very serious and didn't say more. He chewed on his inside cheek though, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

She was so close to tears herself, she didn't say much either. She swallowed, admonished herself internally, and when she felt she was able to speak without breaking :

\- Ok. Goodbye, then. I'll see you in a bit, if all goes well.

And she turned quickly, making her way to the plane, nails planted in her palms to keep the tears at bay until she was safely inside, she felt his hand on her wrist as he grabbed her and turned her back to face him :

\- Lizzie...

She couldn't take more empty words : his eyes were telling her so much, that his mouth wouldn't let out. So she decided to act : she closed the distance between them, grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him on the lips. She saw his eyes grew wide before she closed hers. She poured in the kiss all she was too cowardly to tell him. After a moment, Red wasn't responding and she was beginning to doubt her decision when, at last, the miracle happened. She felt his arms rounding her waist, in a crushing embrace, he held her closer, his lips moved over hers and she forgot everything else. the kiss felt like it lasted for hours, although it must have been barely a minute. Red was the one to break the it first. He didn't let go of her and held her in an embrace that will surely leave her with bruises around the rib cage. But she didn't care. She was holding on to him, not wanting to let go either. She buried her face in his jacket, filling herself of his smell.

Finally, reluctantly, Red took a step back but kept his hands on her waist. It was then that she went aware of the growing roaring of the plane engines. It was time to go. Red took her back in his arms and bending his mouth close to her ear, he whispered to her, in a fake threatening growl, supposedly to hide his own emotion :

\- Don't make me come and get you.

Lizzie was now freely crying, but she pushed herself back, so she can look at him, and she smiled. He looked like he expected her to disagree and begin an other argument. Instead, her smile grew wider, and she just answered :

\- I won't.

She then kissed him lightly on the lips one last time, and disengaging from their embrace, she resolutely turned to the plane. But not before seeing his matching grin.

And while she was ascending the stairs, she promised herself she would do anything and everything necessary to come back to him, her saviour, her friend, her very own Raymond Reddington. Because he was worth it.

* * *


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really intended the first chapter to be a one shot but I have been asked to write a follow up. And I thought why not? So here it goes. I suppose you'd place it at the beginning of season 4? Hahaha *evil laugh* Not a chance. I would place it around the 3rd or 4th ep within the 4th season... Because I am a masochist!... In any case, I hope it won't disappoint. This one gave me difficulties (not as spontaneous as the chapter 1), so I am really sorry if it not as entertaining as the first. Thank you all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed. Or just read it. I feel like a giant right now! :-)))  
> See chap 1 for disclaimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is actually part of the story (or maybe even history? 😆). It was the summary at the time, so I also left it as it was.

She was coming back. She was coming back. She was coming back. Red was repeating himself the thought again and again, like a mantra, for the past ten hours now.  
They've been separated three months now. Three long, cold, frightful months. It was unbearable.  
Twenty-four hours into their separation, he received a very short, very angry phone call from Lizzie.  
\- She tricked us. It was a trap. The FBI was waiting for us. Don't worry" She said very quickly, seeming to hear his thoughts " We escaped. Barely, but we did...  
\- Lizzie...  
The young woman didn't let him finish :  
\- I am going after the bitch, Red! I am going after her, and she will give me every little piece of information she promised us. And some more!"  
\- Lizzie, listen to me", Red finally placed, cutting her rant for a second : " Please come back. We will find her together, I can ask Harold...  
\- No way" Once more, Lizzie's angry voice interrupted him. " Dembe already agreed. We are going after the traitorous slut and you won't stop me... We will be careful", she added in a softer ton.  
Not that Raymond was reassured. Even with Dembe, with the FBI so close, they were in real danger. But nothing he said made her change her mind. They argued for a couple of minutes but in the end, he had to let go. She was furious and to be completely honest, he would have been if he were at her place. But he wasn't. And the next few weeks were torture to him. She or Dembe sent a few text messages in the following weeks, keeping him updated of their whereabouts or their progress with few words. They had a few phone calls over the weeks, Lizzie's voice growing more and more strained with each of them.  
But now their task was accomplished. Finally, he received the last phone call in the three months of their separation. The one he dreaded, the one he hoped.  
\- Red?" This single word was so overwhelmingly relieving, he was close to tears when he heard his wonderful girl uttered it. She sounded exhausted.  
\- Sweetheart?  
The sigh that answered his query could just have been tiredness, but he couldn't stop but hope that it was a sigh of relief.  
\- We're coming back. She gave me what we needed and you were right from the beginning, it's huge, it's...  
\- Lizzie!" Red interrupted " Darling! You can tell me all when you're back. Just tell me : are you coming back?"  
A long silence followed his question, but finally the words he hoped :  
\- We are. We will be at the airfield tomorrow by nightfall.  
\- Good." Good didn't even begin to describe his feelings at her return ( _ their return _ , he corrected himself) but he couldn't tell her. Not over the phone, anyway.  
\- I'll see tomorrow night, then.  
\- Good" was her only answer. Which made Red smile. It needn't be a long speech. They understood each other.

And now he was waiting for her, once again, on the same airfield they separated all those days ago. A lifetime ago. Three months. The longest months of his life.  
He watched the plane land, then waited, impatience growing, for the pilot to make all the manoeuvres required and come to stop the closest safe distance he could to the cars that waited for them. At last, the door opened, the stairs pulled against the plane, and he saw her long blonde hair appear. But something was off. She was looking behind her, her right arm outstretched as if she was supporting someone. And she was. Dembe appeared right behind her, the one being supported. His arm on her shoulders, he looked unable to put weight on his right leg.  
Immediately, Kate, who insisted on accompany him, and the rest of the protection team were on the move, heading for the feet of the stairs to relieve Lizzie from her charge (he must be heavy, Red couldn't help but think, a tinge of something close to jealousy tugging at his chest).  
After Kate examined briefly Dembe's injured leg ( _ a graze, nothing to worry about _ , she said dismissively, as if Dembe was shot in the leg every other day), the team released Lizzie from his heavy weight, and they supported him to one of the cars. When they passed close to where Red was standing, Dembe flashed him a brilliant smile, pride and admiration in his voice : "Your girl is an amazon!"  
Not quite understanding, Red turned to Lizzie who was approaching at a slower pace, exhaustion all over her face, but her beautiful blue eyes focused on him.  
Raymond wanted so badly to take her in his arms and tell her all about his worries for her. And maybe keep her there for all eternity. But, instead, he plastered one of his trade-mark smirk on his face, all coolness and seeming nonchalance and said :  
\- So Lizzie! Welcome back. Did your...  
But again, he was interrupted by this beautiful, unpredictable, stubborn woman, who didn't take crap from anyone, especially not him. She stepped into his personal space and without pause, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her for a searing kiss. A clash of lips and teeth, raw and needy. God! He missed her!  
After the surprise of the first moment, Red snapped out of it and answered the kiss with the the same passion and hunger as the young woman in his arms. They had to part for air after a minute or an hour and he took the opportunity to look at her : despite the exhaustion (the dark mark under her eyes, her features strained), she looked beautiful, her eyes gleaming with what he hoped was happiness, her cheeks flushed and her lips red and swollen from the kiss. That made him want to kiss her again and this time, he acted on his impulse, bending his head towards her to take her lips once more, this time more gently. He took his time, as if they had all the time in the world, to taste her, rediscovering her softness, enjoying her confidence. They battled for dominance with tongue and teeth, arguing even in this most intimate moment.  
\- Red!... Red!... Raymond!... RAYMOND REDDINGTON!" The insistent and slightly annoyed ton took him back to reality. Breathless, he finally parted reluctantly from Lizzie ( _ Lizzie's lips, Lizzie's hands, Lizzie's body that fitted so perfectly against - into - his _ ...) and turned to the voice, that belonged to a very annoyed looking Kate.  
\- Thank you for coming back to earth", she said drily. " We have to leave now. We are not exactly inconspicuous! Come on!" And with that she returned all her attention to Dembe, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, as if he were in in a private joke, which he was. Clearly. But then the pulling and prodding of his wound by the ever efficient cleaner made him winced.  
Red turned back his attention to Lizzie, who was still wrapped snugly in his arms. During Kate's rant, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He nudged her softly :  
\- Come on, Lizzie! Are you falling asleep?! Kate's right : we can't stay here.  
All the answer he had first was a mumble, and then, a very quiet confession :  
\- I missed you so much.  
the soft words rooted him on the spot. She must have feel his body stiffened (from surprise and pleasure), because she raised her head immediately and tried to take a step backwards. But he prevent her move by tightening his arms around her waist.  
\- Don't!" He whispered in her hair "I missed you very much too."  
They stayed in their embrace, warming each other, the wind colder than the day of their separation, but they didn't seem to notice.  
\- I won't ever let you go alone. I couldn't stand it" The admission was easier, spoken into her hair.  
\- I won't go alone, either." Was the soft answer, barely heard over the wind. But he heard it because he was completely focused on the lithe woman in his arms.  
The voice came again, resolute and threatening :  
\- If the both of you don't come at once, I leave you there to fend for yourself, is that clear?  
They broke apart, grinning, but Red kept an arm around Lizzie's waist, as she put her head on his shoulder. They walked slowly towards the car.  
\- So you were successful. Congratulations, sweetheart!  
\- I didn't kill her" Lizzie blurted out, blushing "... if you wondered" she added a little unnecessarily.  
Red hid his smile. Obviously, his little warrior wasn't as far gone as he feared. But he couldn't help but prod :  
\- May I ask why? You made a powerful enemy of her, now.  
He opened the car's door for her and helped in. She slid on the leather back seat and waited for him to join her on the seat before answering :  
\- I didn't think it was necessary after our little chat. I think my... arguments convinced her to avoid trying to double-cross you - or me, for that matter - in the future.  
Red looked at her with a suspicious look :  
\- What did you do, Lizzie?  
The young woman was suddenly vastly interested in her nails.  
\- Lizzie." Red insisted in a soft, cajoling voice. At her name, Lizzie turned her head to him briefly, eyes shining with satisfaction, before returning her gaze to her nails.  
\- Let's just say that she won't betray you, or anyone else, anytime soon.  
Apparently the adrenaline was finally wearing off, because she unexpectedly had a wide yawn that startled the both of them. So Red decided to let go of his inquiries for the time being. he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Without protesting, she came into his embrace and rested her head on his chest, where his heart beat a soothing rhythm. She was safe now. They were safe. For now at least. The information she extracted from the traitor would give them the leverage they needed to confront the Director. Maybe not destroy the Cabal altogether but he was sure that it was the beginning of the end.  
But for now, she was asleep, safe in his arm. He could feel her light, warm breath through all his layers of clothes. And he realised that, for now, that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to fix any mistake there was at the time. Of course, if you feel like a trip down memory lane was the thing for you, you can leave kudos or a comment. They always are appreciated.


End file.
